


Single on the Citadel

by MundaneChampagne, ThreeWhiskeyLunch



Series: Dear Fornax: The Letters [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Agony Matriarch, Archived From Tumblr, Dear Fornax, Gen, Other, agony aunt, anonymous submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundaneChampagne/pseuds/MundaneChampagne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/pseuds/ThreeWhiskeyLunch
Summary: Matriarch Avanti gives a reader hell.





	Single on the Citadel

_anonymous  asked:_

_Dear Fornax, Humans are so fleshy! How does anyone stand to mate with them? I saw a human and a turian attempting some sort of mating ritual by smashing their faces together and I was completely disgusted! That turian's claws could just tear that human open! How humans have survived this long, I don't understand. Signed, Single on the Citadel_

Oh, SotC, where to begin with you?

The problem isn’t with the humans, dearie. They’ve been around long enough and have overcome enough obstacles that squishiness isn’t even an afterthought for them.

No, SotC, I think the answer here lies with you.

First of all, let me remark that two consenting parties aren’t likely to tear any flesh (unless they’re into that, of course). And the phrase ‘mating ritual’ drips of condescension. You obviously have some negative obsession over human physiology and sexuality, and I honestly am loath to find out what you think of volus or hanar.

If your irrationality here were over a sex act or a kink, I’d simply tell you that it is not for you. But humans are people like anyone else, and to avoid them out of disgust is not feasible, nor respectful. For someone with such disgust over humans, you certainly think some intimate thoughts about them.

Who knows, SotC, maybe one day you’ll find yourself drawn to a human. But unless that day comes, keep your disgust to yourself and challenge yourself to find positive things about humans! Thinking of them as people–squishy as they are–will go a long way towards opening your mind and improving your attitudes.

Matriarch Avanti ✿


End file.
